Hawaii Love
by ryskenharuka178
Summary: A story about Danny and Steve, starting a relationship. How both cope with what is happening as the Governor makes the decision to add a new person to the Hawaii Task Force - who has ulterior motives in wanting to be in the Task Force. How they cope with keeping it secret from the others and wondering when is the right time to tell them.
1. Chapter 1

Danny's P.O.V:

The morning sun of Hawaii, is filtering through a gap in the curtain and shining down on the bed that I'm lying in as I lay there, looking quietly at Steve McGarrett - my Partner and friend - as he calmly sleeps then shuffling under the covers, I snuggle up against him.

He moans slightly, placing his arm around me and holds me close, because ever since being kidnapped by Wo Fat - he had been needed my company more than ever - then feel him move his hand, which I move back up. He had been doing that a lot lately, his hand straying downwards to my hip and was concerned that he would find out my deepest secret.

That in fact my body was female, yet I had been born male. Doctors had called it Genetic Transgender Anomaly and I hated the fact that I couldn't tell him the truth.

That was why, I didn't go to his bed wearing nothing - like he had once done - just a t-shirt, boxers and a binder to keep my breasts hidden. He had been drunk, that night and KamaKona had noticed that, when we had been celebrating Steve's birthday.

He soon moans again and feel something vibrating between us, which makes me place my hand between our bodies to collect the offending object as he suddenly gives a hitched gasp.

"Danno, please tell me that isn't your hand." He says, while I blush fully and quickly move my hand away, bringing the phone out to check who is calling now of the morning.

"Uh..no it was my phone." I said, while seeing I've missed a call from Rachel and place it on the bedside chest of drawers then lay back down again, while he turns to face the other way with his back to me.

Sighing, I stretched and arch my back slightly to wake myself up as I needed a cup of coffee then swinging my legs out the bed, place them on them on the floor.

Freshened up from the shower, I head downstairs and over to the kitchen to put the kettle on to make a cup of coffee to fully wake myself up. The floorboards above my head creak, telling me he was out of bed and going for his routine shower then going to cupboard get out a mug.

I couldn't believe that by accident, I had touched him when retrieving my phone and begin to wonder should I have said yes to him. Going back over to the kettle with the mug, I pour the hot water in and place the coffee in the mug, followed by some milk then stirring it with teaspoon, just stare out at the garden.

An image comes into my mind of me and him, having a child together and enjoying having our own family, while Gracie would get her wish of having another little brother or sister.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks me, leaning against the doorframe and looking at me, while I place the teaspoon down then feel him come up to me, turning me so I face him as I turn my face to one side, because I feel ashamed of myself that I don't have the courage to tell.

"Nothing's wrong. I just need to lay down, that's all." I said, while I did feel lightheaded and head upstairs, only to feel my legs give out of me as a muffled thump sounds.

He comes over and helps me up, holding me close to him as I breathe in his cologne that he is put on then before I'm thinking about, reach up to his lips with my own. I gently place them against his to test his reaction in case he didn't like it and soon feel him tentively kiss me back, pushing me gently up against the wall then lifting me up, while I wrap my legs around his waist.

He is breathing heavily through his nostrils and let's go to look at me, seeing my flushed face, expanded pupils and slightly swollen lips then bends down to my neck, which makes me tilt my head backwards as I gasp softly at the touch of his lips. He trails them up and down, in way that makes me moan heavily at the feeling and rub myself against him as I feel myself getting wet down below between my thighs.

He moves me away from the wall and carries me upstairs, still kissing me then into his bedroom, where he shuts the door with his foot and over to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve's P.O.V:

I hadn't expected Danny, to kiss me and soon find myself kissing him back, tentively as I will still new to this as well as trying to understand. I take hold of him, lifting him up and feel him wrap his legs around my waist as I start to breathe heavily through my nostrils because he was now making an ache form between my thighs.

When I let go of his lips, his face is flushed with sweat, brown pupils have expanded and lips are swollen from our kissing then bending down to his neck, I hear him gasp softly, exposing his neck to more to me as he tilts his head backwards. I gently trail them up and down, soon rewarded with him moaning heavily, at the sametime he rubs himself against me as I feel that he has become wet for me.

He had no idea of course, that I knew he was different from other men and carry him upstairs, keep on kissing him as I head back into the bedroom then shut the door with my foot.

I carry him over to the bed, laying him down on the cover and get over him, rubbing myself against him so he can feel how aroused, nearly cumming on the spot when he moans my name in a husky voice then unbuttoning his shirt, release the binder that holds his breasts allowing them to be free. I soon bend down to one, taking the nipple in my mouth and suckling gently, hearing breathless gasps from Danno then swirl my tongue around it, while taking hold of the other one rubbing the nipple between my fingers as he bucks against me.

"Steve...I want you." He gasps out, making me stop my ministrations and lift my head to look at him then my phone vibrates, making me look over to my phone.

It was just a message to tell me that run out phone credit and soon bend my head back down again to kiss Danny, which makes him slide his hands under my shirt to take it off. I help him shrug it off and soon he is going to my combat trousers, pulling them down so fast that I like were both burning up inside.

He soon pulls me back down, after flinging my trousers off and into far corner of the bedroom, covering me with kisses as I feel my eyes flutter close at the touch of his lips on my bare skin. He trails his lips down my chest, going lower and soon I'm flinging back my head, giving small cry of shock and soon moaning as he pleasures me intimately down there with his hot, moist mouth.

I move his head away, when I sense that approaching climax and getting over him, reach for the bedside cabinet drawer - where I kept-ed the necessary things, required for this kind of thing - for the condom's then ripping of one of the packets, open it. I lower my hands down and leaning over him to kiss him, slide it on then satisfied that it was sorted, push my hips forwards into his as he lets go to give hitched gasp.

He sits up and curls into me, while I take hold of his back to rub my hand up down to relieve the tension he is feeling. He lifts his head and I lay him back down again then begin to slowly undulate my hips back and forth into his as I keep on looking down at him. Small breathless gasps and pants are coming from him, while his breasts heave up and down then he brings his hands up, pulling me right flush against him.

I start to move faster with my thrusts, while the bed soon begins to creak and he brings his legs up, wrapping them around my waist as I jolt his body up and down on the bed cover, which will be ruffled after our lovemaking. His head is tilted backward and mouth opening in gasps, moans and pants, while sweat that is forming is starting to run down his body like water droplets.

 _"Steve..Oh, god...Don't stop."_

 _"I won't. Fuck...Danny, your so warm and tight inside."_

Everything about him, the way he feels, the sounds he makes and how his eyes look into mine as I continue to move, soon bringing my hands up to grip the headboard above him for support as move in a certain way that he cries out in pleasure with each thrust I give into him. I fallen in love with him and looking down at him, watch quietly as he comes undone - when his hits, feeling between our joined a spurt of his juices onto the inside of my thighs as he cums - then letting go of the headboard, flip him so he straddles me.

"Your not getting of that easy, Detective." I growl, which makes a moan come from him, because I said in a husky voice and continue to move again as everything dissolves into love and quicksilver.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny's P.O.V:

The cry that comes from me, when I'm overwhelmed by the sensations that Steve, is giving me makes me arch my back and clench my thighs tightly around his waist as my head tilts backwards, while my hands dig into the bed cover for support as it surges through. I never felt this way before with anyone and yet - this was Steve, a man who when I first met him had managed to get me shot at, which led up to the car chase and soon followed by many other antics.

But this. This was different, something that I had never felt before and I soon collapse, while he takes hold of me then pulls away from me. I give slight moan, when he does it as I was still sensitive and aching down below then he places me flat on my back. He strokes a strand of slightly damp hair from my forehead and tucks it behind my ear as my phone chooses to interrupt the post-coital bliss were having.

I reach for it and see that it is Rachel, phoning me. Pressing the call button, I answer which was a first from me, because usually I didn't do it.

 _"Rachel, sorry I didn't answer the first call. I was still asleep."_

 _"Danny, are you okay? You sound breathless all of sudden."_

 _"I'm fine. I was just jogging for wee while, that's all."_

 _"Okay."_

I knew it was lie that I was telling her and feel Steve, behind me. He places a hand on my hip and just rests it there, while Rachel, continues to talk to me. It seems that something had come up with Stan and she needed my help.

" _So, you want me to check that Stan, hasn't got into any nasty business with anyone who is up to no good on this is Island. Alright, I'll see what I can do."_

" _Thanks, Danny. And Danny, don't lie to me. Your voice indicates you just had sex with someone and the only person I can think of is Steve."_

" _I…Dammit, Rachel…Alright we did and wasn't sex, it was lovemaking."_

" _Okay, you can tell me when you can come over to visit. I'm happy for you two. He's been harboring the fact he loves for a while now and only confided in me."_

She says goodbye and I put the phone back down to look over my shoulder at Steve, who has embarrassed blush on his face that is making him look cute then rolling over to face him, get over him.

"I... umm…. was going to tell you, Danno. But, I..." He begins to say, but I place a finger to his lips shushing him and slide off him to go to the bathroom, where stopping by the doorway I look back at him.

"What?" He asks me, which makes me smile at him and head over to the shower, soon hearing him follow me inside, closing the door behind him.

Afterwards, sitting in the passenger seat, I look out the window as the sun shines over the ocean making it glitter like tiny sequins, while Steve as I turn my face to look at him, is concentrating on the road. I see why had fallen for him – his eyes, that fill of hidden mischief, a body that would make any girl drool if they saw him naked and the way, he would gently kiss me on the lips.

"What? Your staring, Danny. Why?" He asks me, which makes me smile at him and see that he has confused look on his face.

"You. Because you're so handsome and devilishly charming." I said, which makes him give small "hmm" as he thinks about and soon turns into the car park for the police station.

He cuts the engine and unclips the seat-belt then leans back to look at me. I go to leave, when suddenly he pulls me and I fall into the back, somehow then he is getting over me, kissing me.

I also feel, while he is doing a hand slip downwards and quickly grab it to remind him that were right in the car park, where anyone could see us then he pulls back from me.

Dammit, now I was aroused by the look he gives me and the way he licked his bottom lip, slightly, when he got off me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Steve's P.O.V:**

"What? I was only kissing you, Danno." I said, which makes him glare at me and push me out of the way, so he can get out the car as I chuckle lightly then getting out the car, close the door and lock the car.

He doesn't turn back and ruffling a hand through my hair, sigh softly then head to the main door of the Police Headquarters. I'm about to go up the steps, when suddenly my phone rings in my pocket and makes me get out to see that "Private" number was calling me.

It made me wonder how did the person or persons get my number then bringing it to my ear, press the answer button. Something clicks like a tape recorder, and suddenly, I'm hearing when me and Danny, had been making love being played then it is paused.

" _Surprised, McGarrett. Your friend – Wo Fat – was very collaborating with that evidence. Weren't you, Wo Fat?"_

I hear a muffled thud noise, followed by someone crying out in pain and soon, swearing in their own language at the person, who is talking to me.

" _Who is this? What do you want?!_

" _Want? Is that a way to talk to someone you left behind, Steve?"_

My heart skips a beat, breath hitching in my throat as I recognise the voice of Darin Cristino – a N.A.V.Y Seal – like me and try to reply to him. But my throat, feels tight like an invisible hand is tightening around it and hear his chuckle.

" _Heehh. Been a long time, hasn't it? Since you left me for dead, laying there on the hut floor in that place."_

" _Darin…. I had no choice. You, killed those people, that had done nothing wrong."_

" _Did nothing wrong? NOTHING WRONG?!"_

" _Darin…Ple…You're here?!"_

I lower the phone from ear, seeing now the car that was parked in the shadows and looking out the front passenger seat, straight at me was Darin – his eyes filled with anger, betrayal and jealously that I was in a relationship, with someone else.

I can't move. I'm paralyzed to the spot, where I'm standing, and he lowers the phone, cutting off on his side then gets out the car, coming up to me.

It is just like last time - same walk, that he done when he come back from killing those people – then is in front of me. He brings his hand up to my cheek, causing me to grab it hard by the wrist and whirling him around, twist it behind his back with all my strength.

This causes his body to come flush against mine from behind and he leans his head back to grin at me, eyes glinting with that look that he had given me, when I first started to train him. I had been young at the time, about 28 years old and he had been reckless youth at about 22.

"Did you miss me, Steve. Or, is that blond slut sharing your bed…gaahh!?" He begins to say, only for me to punch him hard in the side of the face and making him fall to the tarmac, coughing up blood that fills his mouth as the front doors, swing open.

Chin Ho Kelly, followed by Kono and Danny, have come out of the Headquarters. I quickly, move in front of Danny, bundling him inside and up the stairs so fast that Duke, sitting at his desk lifts his head from the papers he is looking at. He frowns at me and peeks around the pillar to watch then goes back to looking at his papers.

I keep on moving Danny, until we come up to our Hawaii Five-O Quarters and push him inside my own, over to the sofa then force him to sit down on it. He looks up at me, with concern written on his face and going over to my desk, I do know why I do it.

My hands move, sweeping the everything off in one harsh movement and sending the picture frame tumbling to the floor – with the picture of me and him, smiling at the camera as the others try to crowd in as well – then place both hands on the wooden surface.

I lower my head, shoulders beginning to shake with emotion of fact that Darin, had managed to affect me and had been all this time, alive.

"Steve, who was that? The man, you punched in the face?" He asks me, making me lift my head up and turning around to face him then answer.

"A man, who had been my husband. I was married, before I came back to Hawaii and it went too far, so I divorced him." I reply to his question, seeing that his eyes have gone wide then feel him slap me across the face, because I had hidden it from him.

I take hold of him, hugging him close to me and can feel that he trying to hit my chest with his clenched fists. Tears are wetting the shirt, I wear and bringing my hand up, just sift it through his hair as he trembles in my arms.

Holding him close to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Danny's P.O.V:**

Steve, is holding me in his arms and I want to pull away, so I can sort myself out in case Kono or Chin, walked in – because tears are still running down my cheeks – as his hands, sifts through my hair to calm me. I had slapped him, because I had felt angry, betrayed and upset by the fact that he hadn't confided to me about his past.

 _Who was that person?_

 _Why didn't Steve tell me, that had been married a long time ago?_

 _I feel such an Idiot, for slapping him._

Pulling my head away from his chest, I come out of my thoughts and he lets go of me, while I begin to help him pick up the stuff – that had been on his desk – then looking at the photo in the glass-frame, pull it out as I place the broken frame in bin.

I would have to buy a new one, from the shop and look over to him. He has managed to sort his desk, enough and turns his face to look at me then comes over to me. He places a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly with his hand to reassure me and sees that I'm holding the photo in my hand that makes him sigh at the fact he had ruined the frame in his anger then looks at me in a certain way. He leans forwards, making me bring my hand up and place my fingertips to his lips, shaking my head that we couldn't because of Chin and Kono, who are probably still hanging about.

"Danny, what you are thinking?" He suddenly asks me, which makes me look at him and wonder should I answer that he would think of having a child with me then feel him, turn me fully around to face him.

He pushes me backwards, making my back hit the glass window as he soon presses himself fully up against me and his head soon bends down to my neck, making me tilt my head backwards as he pulls my t-shirt out of my jeans, sliding a hand up it to place a hand on one of my breasts, squeezing it lightly with his hand. I gasp softly, pushing my chest into his hand when he does it, arching slightly off the glass and my cheeks heat up with slight blush then after he has pulled it out of the binder, he shrugs my t-shirt up with his hand.

He exposes the breast to his gaze, watching my face for any reaction that I'm going to stop him from going any further with me and yet, I was not stopping him. He moves his head away from my neck, placing his lips against the nipple and swirling his tongue around it as it starts to rise and peak due to it.

I don't know how, I'm managing to keep my gasps to minimum, because the touch of his lips against my nipple is making me feel so hot, that I want to moan at the sensation of it then he lets go of it, seeing my flushed face, lips parted, and my pupils expanded, slightly.

"Steve, we…need to stop." I gasp out, which makes him sigh softly and – after sorting my binder, back in place - pulls my shirt back down, then sorts it for me as kisses my cheek, lightly with his lips.

"I know, Danny. But, I can't deny that…. I want you and…." He whispers, trailing off with the rest of the sentence and not saying it to me then moves away from me, going back around his desk to sort the stuff that had fallen behind it.

"And what, Steve?" I ask, quietly and he pauses what he is doing to look at me then opens his mouth to say it, when he is interrupted from saying it as the door is opened by the Governor coming in with someone else, who has their head lowered down, so I don't see their face.

"McGarret, Williams. There is someone that I like to introduce as a new member to Hawaii Five-0." He says, indicating the person to step forward and they lift their head to reveal that it is the man, who Steve, had punched in the face in the front of the Police Headquarters then the Governor says their name. "Darin Cristino"

Darin Cristino, has smirk on his face, that is aimed at Steve – who I can see is trying to keep a calm composure in the presence of both a former married Lover and the Governor, who the both of us worked for – then man turns to face me, holding out his hand to me.

He expects me to shake it, making me feel hesitant because everything inside me screamed that this person was dangerous and already he managed to bribe the Governor, so he could get to Steve, while getting rid of what he saw as competition for his once former husband.

Now, Ex-Husband of course - as Steve had divorced him - and take hold of his hand, shaking it gently then go to leave, when suddenly I'm pulled flush against his chest as he makes it look like was giving me a hug as he places his lips, against my ear to whisper the words that are fill so of hate, anger and jealousy of me, taking Steve from him.

" _If you think, I'm going to give Steve up to you, Danny Williams. Then think again, because you won't win this Game that is now starting between us."_

TO BE CONTINUED,

So, have a Happy Christmas and see you'll all in January or June. Peace out, my Fans.

Ryskenharuka178, will be back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Steve's P.O.V:**

Danny, doesn't say anything to me.

He just stares out the passenger window, watching the view blur past into thin lines of different color as we drive back home.

Darin, must have whispered something to him that had shaken him, and it was still affecting my Lover. Coming to the driveway of the House, I head down it and pull in front of the house then cutting off the engine, just unclip the seatbelt. I turn my face to look at him, seeing that he has done the same and yet, is not getting out the car then leaning over to him, reach up to cup his cheek my hand.

Only to lower it, back down as I see his face and reaching for the door handle then get out the car, closing the door behind me. I stand there, just looking at nothing and thinking about the fact that already a rift was beginning to form between me and Danny, due to Darin appearing back in my life then head to the front door, placing the key in the lock. Opening the door, I look back at Danny, seeing that he has gotten out the car and he comes up to me then just stands there, opening his mouth to say something.

Only to close it, brushing past me and heading inside the house, leaving me standing there on the front porch. I'm still holding the front door key in my hand and going inside, turn around then close the door, locking it. I move away from it, placing the key in the wooden bowl on the table and see that Danny, is in the kitchen making himself a cup of tea, so head up to stand near the doorway of the kitchen.

He doesn't turn, just continues to stir the tea with the teaspoon and going up to him, wrap my arms around him. He stiffens slightly at it, taking the teaspoon out and placing it on the kitchen counter surface then turns around in my arms to face me. He looks at me, only to lower his gaze and stare at nothing then taking hold of his chin, tilt it up so I can see his face.

"Danny, whatever he said to you. Tell me." I say, which makes him tremble against me and soon hug me, close to him as he buries his face into the crook of my neck.

"He'll never give you up." He says, voice breaking in the process and unburying his face, pulls back to lean against the kitchen counter for support as I move my hands down to hold his hips, softly massaging circles into them to relax him.

"Danny, look at me." I say, only for him to turn his face away from me and not look at me then slips away from me, heading out of the kitchen to go to upstairs to the bedroom.

I go to the doorway, watching as he goes to ascend the stairs and stops, seem to be thinking about something then suddenly comes rushing back over to me. He falls into my chest, lifting his head up and soon I cover his lips with mine as I lift him up in my arms, making him wrap his legs around me for support. I continue to kiss him, changing position each time to hear him moan softly and placing him up against the wall, start to unbutton his shirt with my hand to reveal his breasts.

Letting go of his lips, I unwrap the binder and dropping it on the floor then take one of his breasts in my hand, placing my lips against the nipple as he gasps softly. I soon take it into my mouth, sucking it lightly that he arches into me and starts to moan softly as I swirl my tongue around it then pulling my mouth off it, flick my tongue over the nipple making him give a small quiver at it. He looks at me, with his pupils expanded and face slightly flushed then feeling the urge grow in me, start to peel of the rest of his clothes.

 **Danny's P.O.V:**

Clothes now scattered about on the sitting room floor, I feel myself being dashed up against the glass double doors that lead out onto the garden and the sea – because we were alone in the house, without any disturbances at all – as he undulates his hips back and forth into mine, sliding in and out of me at a fast pace that feels so much more intimate – because both of us had made the decision that we wanted a family to call our own so he wasn't for this time, wearing a condom.

"Yes…Steve, right there…. yes…"

"Oh…Danno, baby…. you're so warm inside…...Oh, yeah…that's it…place your legs around me."

Every thrust he gives is sending pleasure running up my spine as I hold him close to me then he kisses me, breathlessly and soon our tongues begin to probe each- other's mouths as saliva pools to trickle down the side of them or becomes exchanged during the kissing.

He is so warm, against me and deep inside me, that he soon moves me away from the window and over to his desk, sweeping everything off it – the letters, notepads and folders that could all be picked up in the morning or maybe never – then lays me down on it, pulling back as he lets go of my lips to look down at me as I stare at him with lips swollen from the intense kissing, pupils expanded so much and so wet down below that he smirks at me with that grin at his.

He continues to move, making me bring my hands up to pull back down again to me and soon take hold of the back of his head to sift my hand through his hair, while the other takes hold of his shoulder for support – gripping it tightly – as he begins to really pound into my body, speeding up his thrusts within me that I begin to moan heavily at the feeling of it sliding in and out of me at such a fast pace. The table is creaking slightly, and only other sounds are moans, gasps and pants as skin slaps against skin filling the small space of the sitting room as he jolts my body up and down on it.

"Danno…. I'm so close." He gasps in my ear, making me wrap my legs around him and begins to go harder, faster that I must move my hand from the back of his head to grip his other shoulder for support as he continues to move inside me.

"I know…...so I'm I." I pant out, soon feeling myself arch my back and give a small cry of his name as everything comes to an earth-shattering climax as both of us succumb to it.

It takes some time to recover from the orgasm that we had just both experienced and looking up at him then feel him stroke my cheek, lightly with his thumb as I softly smile at him, resting my forehead against his.

We don't say anything to each other, because when comes to making love so intimate that no words need to be spoken at all. Just gentle touches, a smile and holding each-other close in one's arms.

Enjoying being with the one that one loves deeply in one's heart.


End file.
